The Dream Come True
by pingscuz
Summary: My dream come true please read and review
1. Default Chapter

The Dream Come True  
  
By: Pingscuz  
  
Rating: PG- just in case  
  
Summary: My Dream Come True, hey if it will not happen in real life I could at least write about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Callie Malone. I wish I owned some of the characters though.  
  
This isn't a spoiler for any episode. And the characters that left the show, with the exception of Lucy, never left.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today was med student Callie Malone's first day at County General. She had been dreaming about this day when she first decided she wanted to become a doctor. It all started when she saw her first episode of ER, she knew from that point on that she wanted to be just like her favorite character on ER. So she enrolled in medical school and the next thing she knew she was getting ready for her first day of work.  
  
Callie walked into the ER. It was just how she remembered it from the show. She walked up to the front desk and asked the clerk, "Where do the new medical students go?" The desk clerk, who she didn't recognize as anyone she remembered from the show, said, "Oh great another new med student. The new med students wait in the lounge right behind you until your supervisor gets a chance to come and get you." Callie asked, "Where is the lounge?" The clerk said, "Right behind you on the opposite side of chairs." Duh Callie thought she should have known that from watching the show. She thanked the clerk and walked into the lounge where a handful of med students were waiting.  
  
Of what seemed like hours later a doctor came in and said, "Are you the new medical students?" Callie recognized that voice anywhere she couldn't believe it she was looking up into the eyes of her favorite doctor, Dr....  
  
Authors Note: A cliffhanger, oohh who do you think her favorite doctor is? Please review comments and ideas always welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Come True By: Pingscuz Disclaimer: As always the only character I own is Callie Malone.  
  
Hey Cuzin: Thanks for reading my story! Hope that even though you are not an ER fan that you will still like this story. Talk to you later.  
  
Hi me: It's someone that you probably have forgotten, even though the character was a main character. Thanks for reading my fic hopefully you like it enough to continue reading it.  
  
Hi daveymalucci510: It's not Carter and its not Malucci, hopefully you remember they character when the name is revealed. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Hey Amanda: Thanks for reading my fic. I know you know who the character is. We will be rp buddies for life. LOL. Remember dog. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Callie was looking up into the face of her favorite TV. doctor, Dr. Ross. Callie was speechless; this really was her dream come true.  
  
Dr. Ross just stood there trying to get the attention of his new medical student. "Hello anyone home," he said.  
  
Callie looked up, "Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." She didn't want him to think she was going gaga over him. "Got any good cases for a new medical student to work on," she said as they were walking out the door?  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," Dr. Ross said. He looked back at her about to tell her the case when he noticed her slumped over on the floor. "I need some help over here," he yelled to no one in particular hoping someone would hear him and come check out the racket.  
  
Dr. Abby Lockhart (yep she is a doctor in this story) heard all the commotion and decided to come and see if she could be of any help. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know one moment I was talking to her and the next moment I see her slumped on the ground."  
  
"Ok let's get her into a room and run some tests and figure out what made her collapse."  
  
Authors Note: Yep another cliffhanger. What do you think is wrong with Callie? Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy, busy, and busy. Anyone have any ideas as what should be wrong with Callie? Feel free to voice (or in this case type) your opinion. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
